


Argentine

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-19
Updated: 2002-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Argentine

They fucked for the third time, the third night in a row, in a dirty motel room on the eleventh day of shooting.

Leslie hated that he could hear the scurrying of cockroaches around them while he rested his head on Tony's chest. Breathing deeply, pushing sweaty hair out his eyes, and he tried to forget where he was, except that it was another summer night in Argentina with Tony, and he thought he could kiss everything wrong away.

The next day they had sex again, except they didn't; because this time it was in front of a camera and people watched them from a little monitor and made passionless comments about lighting. Leslie's back itched from the sweat already gathering at the base of his neck, and he was sore as it was. But Tony was as professional as everybody had warned him he would be; never complained, drank the disgusting warm water that looked opaque in the dim of the grimy set, and held Leslie just so, as Wong gor directed. When the cameras were off he held Leslie inches away from him, and in the gulf it was hot and cold chill at the same time.

Leslie never wanted to go home as badly as he did then. Home may have been his well-furnished house in Canada, or the tiny apartment he'd lived in as a teenager in Hong Kong that he couldn't wait to leave behind at fifteen; home was most definitely the stage and bright lights and singing his little heart out.

This was not home. This was summer in a foreign land, and it was searing lessons on his skin.

**

Their last kiss burned in his throat as the first never had, couldn't have, with the regrets of now. Tony's mouth was hot, hotter than the fetid air all around them, and he could sense bitter smoke and local beer, and Tony so close against him.

But he was the one to pull away, and he never looked up, memorised the pattern of flicker of the citronella candle, until the other man picked up his bottle and walked away. Leslie's hands were cold. He trailed them through the melting wax, and it left a sharp tang to everything he touched all through the next day.

In a few months he would come out publicly, and in some way he had decided there and then in the dying heat.

END

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to 'Happy Together', directed by Wong Kar Wai.


End file.
